narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuhei
, born is a monster, an unholy priest, an absolute nightmare birthed through a clan long associated with life's crimson elixir. At a young age, he displayed an affinity for his clan's hiden which gifted him an incredible mastery over his blood. Weapons tore through his skin, his wounds lessened in damage and he transformed into an absolute demon within battle. Although, as with his relatives, Akuhei earned his title as a weapon, a darker hunger awakened inside. An unquenchable thirst for an unknown pleasure tormented him. His named corrupted itself. No longer a weapon, Shinobi branded him an abomination for his cannibalistic tendencies. Akuhei discovered an ancient secret of his family. Ketsuekigasu who devour the flesh and consumed blood of enemies, absorb their powers as well. And among those who partake in such a sadistic ritual, he who absorb blood and flesh of kin ascend to levels closer to enlightenment. Akuhei began to indulge himself cannibalistic pleasures. Woman, men and children, all missing until their skulls were found within his home. His parents, his siblings, lovers and friends. Even animals that served as pets. And with his ability to manipulate blood, consumption became that much easier. Through illumination of his crime, Ketsuekigasu elders banished him, as his power had grown to levels that eliminated all hopes of execution. He decided to travel, in hopes of consuming all that crossed his path. At an unknown point, nightmares drew him to an old shrine. From this shrine, an old cult who worshiped his almighty embraced Akuhei as one of their own. They taught him of their philosophies. And through revealing his unique ability of blood based abilities and consumption powers, Jashinist alike referred to him as a prophet. Lord Jashin bestowed upon his child the unique ability of casting curses. Something that very few, if not none, could accomplish. But that did not last long. He soon massacred and consumed every member of his sect. He gained their power alongside strengthening his connection to God. Akuhei earned his fear through his extreme anti-bloodline view as well as masochistic ways. A man without honor, respect or mercy, he became Jashin's personification. A man closest to god. Appearance Personality Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Akuhei is an abomination to mankind but a prophet of his lord and savior, Jashin. A man whose natural prowess allowed him to accomplish many great feats and become feared throughout an entire Land. His powers and abilities revolve around his hiden, a unique set of Blood-Based techniques that increase his own fighting capabilities as well as enhance his religious appearance. Originally, Akuhei mastered his trait of blood manipulating by transforming his blood into actual weapons, strong enough to easily tear through metals. Intelligence Immortality Cursed Techniques Akuhei is a prophet of Jashin. A walking child born of the evil god. And so, he holds a close connection to his lord and savior. Through this connection, he is able to cast curses upon his enemies. Curses of all magnitudes that haunt men and women alike until their last days. Larger curses rival that of plagues capable of devastating countries for centuries. Akuhei is a living curse. A prophet of Jashin meant to punish all who disobey and worship impurity. All that deny his presence as the one true god. Buddhism and those who worship other Gods and follow laws of Samsara cursed to feel his wrath. process then creates a connection between his body and his opponent's. Unlike other Curses, Akuhei's level of power within his cult allows him to cast curses of varying damage. Some requiring a ritual while others are enacted through his blood. Those that require a ritual can last for generations, while his blood is used for short term curses. He is Jashin's divine sword, sent to send his plagues across the world. A testament to this title comes from his Blood Staff A Shakujō composed completely of his blood, which he is able to summon mentally. But as with all curses, his spells contain requirements or Conditions that must be met; A trigger, the effect, and release. Through his blood ritual, Akuhei is capable of casting his incredible curses after blood is consumed. And by manipulating his blood, he is able to create clones that act as a diversion as he sets up the diagram upon the impure earth. His second method involves using his blood as a method of inflicting minor curses. These include common curses; misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, and horrible mental/physical Pain. Contact with his blood resulting in it transferring successfully. His curses that revolve around inanimate objects include; sabotage and a tendency to draw various disasters for places. Larger curses or plagues are simply the aforementioned curses but enhanced exponentially, nearly if not permanent until broken. As well as curses that involve manipulating matter itself; transforming the victim, manipulating a persons body, and causing a miracle (IE childbirth). Cursed Technique: Righteous Sacrifice: Akuhei's basic of curses, Righteous Sacrifice revolves around quick action probability manipulation. That which come in contact with his blood are inflicted with it. His environment and other inanimate objects. Objects explode, traps or other contraptions become defective, the floor rots and breaks, and causes trees to fall at the worst time. Mostly things that involve manipulating and utilizing the environment or inanimate objects to make the wort possible outcome occur. Cursed Technique: Divine Intervention: This technique erects a Violet barrier from a floating talisman. People with Ill will cannot escape nor penetrate this barrier. It is more for entrapping and immediate self protection. Cursed Technique: Eternal Suffering: Curse Technique: Nightmares Through The Other Eyes: Curse Technique: Epidemic: Curse Technique: Eternal Torture: Curse Technique: Sensory Defection: Curse Technique: Internal Destruction Cursed Technique: True Colors: Ten Plagues of Jashin Akuhei's first plague, and perhaps one that fits his overall theme, he is able to transform water into blood. And through this transmutation, he gains a control over it....... Physical Prowess Stats Relationships Quotes () "My love, I wish you would not do that...." ()"I'm sorry if things get a little too hot" Trivia * * . * * Kyojin's Databook: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * References